Zetsumei Madara
Madara was born in the meji era. as such he uses the traditional way of stating the surname before his own. Apearance his gigai is a mirror image of his spirit form.he is the only soulreaper to dress in modern wear. he wears a high collared black sleevless jacket.the jacket has a white edge on the zipper and sleeve holes. he waers black jeans ,black shoes ,has bandages on his wrist. he has deep purple hair and Dark Purple/Red eyes. he is almost always seen with a cocky grin on his face. Personality having a duel personality he is split between Madara and Dark Madara. Dark Madara is confident and can think on his feet. He's good looking and he's not afraid to show it. Madara's true personality is calm and serious, but he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting everyone around him. Dark Madara,Despite his current limitations in battle, he is extremely arrogant, insulting even the strongest Shinigami. Madara seems to enjoy sitting down and taking his time with things. both Madaras have shown great ability in manipulating others to do their work for them.he is bipolar switching from completly calm to berzerker angry but it only occurs whe n he reaches bankai. abilities sonido/shunpo master- he is the only known soulreaper to show a mastery of both shunpo and sonido.is shown to move so fast the opponent sees nothing but their own death hierro-he is the only known soulreaper to have an arrancar ability.his particular hierro is hard enough to take on the head captin commander yammato Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Madara is in top form even when he is not in his spiritual body. Madara has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Madara has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second-strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm in the last few matches of the competition. While he stopped training officially after defeating her, his constant attacks from hollows and his lieutenant help keep his skills fresh. It should be noted that he is able to effortlessly dispatch 10 Captins with Shikai released Zanpakutō in rapid succession merely bare-handed. Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Madara has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. When he is in his Shinigami body, Madara's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off 10 Shinigami Captains with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbō during training. and severly injure captain kumura's bankai giant, both feats with a single-hand. He is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku(before ichigo smased it), a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, just using his Zanpakutō. Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Flash Step, Madara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Madara has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after.364 He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession.365 His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes.366 Immense Durability: While only a teenager(spirit waise he's over 7 centuries old), madara has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely fight a high class hollow as a newly dead soul (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from an Adjuchas(this was without his hierro). When in his Shinigami form, Madara's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Madara is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami making him near invincible. Ukitake once stated that Madara was a monster in this regard. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Aizen and Urahara, madara's most astounding ability has always been his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use a spirit ribbon to find his younger brother Zetsumei Naga .Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in two days (albeit with the testing of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for three days). He also gains considerable experience in the use of Flash Step while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Keen Intellect: Madara has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In the mortal worlds high school, Madara's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Shinigami. Aside from that, Madaraappears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Madara is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Madara has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Marechiyo Ōmaeda commented that Madara's very presence is monstrously overwhelming.128 A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when Aizen turns Wonderweiss Margera into an Arrancar; before activating the Hōgyoku, and states that despite its half-awakened state, it can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami, 'much like myself and him'(referring to Madara). The force of Madara's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the 1st Espada to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush some ants" (referring to Aizen, gin, and tosen) in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Espada. Madara has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when he negated stark's Cero Metralleta technique. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Vizard (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Madara's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. It is first witnessed after his eye was removed and crushed then he is seen with two eyes again 5 minuntes later. He explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient spiritual energy Zanpakto Hitakashin'''(japanese for flying hawk god) his zanpakto takes the form of a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. ' '''Shikai': The Shikai form of hitakashin gives him ink black wings,a black jacket,black fingerless gloves,and longer hair. Shikai Special Ability: Hitakashin is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. zetsumei nagashi (death current): Madara and Hitakashin gather their spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy from their palm reminiscent of a cero only on a much faster and larger scale. This blast takes the form of a wave or solidified beam of black fire. The Zetsumei nagashi is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Madara has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or punching the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. flight his wings allow him to soar higher and faster than any natural born hawk. Iron feathers his wings spray the opponent with iron hard ,and sharp, feathersof solid reitsu Bankai: kage-Hitakashin(shadow flying hawk god): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, madara's Bankai actually leaves him looking like a fiery humunoid spectere. his body is coated in a blue fiery suit ,deep orange glasses,and a fire red flickering cape. he himself can endure even the strongest of attacks. He can even withstand getting crushed by force. Bankai Special Ability: Hitakashin no shini , much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. Enhanced zetsumei nagashi Hitaka shin no shini retains the use of zetsumai nagashi and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are gold with a silver outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Enhanced flight the ability to fly is now on par if not above that of an airline plane at top speed. obsidian feathers his wings spray the opponent with iron hard ,sharp,dark feathers of solid reitsu. Trivia - Madara's favorite food is steak his least favorite is plain rice. - madara's spirit never makes an apearance before he obtains bankai. - madara' bankai is based of super tengann toppa guren lagann from the movie of guren lagann. - madara's theme song is When They Come For Me '' by linkin park - dark madara's theme song is ''Confrontation by damian marley